W świetle księżyca, co nad chatą przyświca
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: czyli... kolejna część głupawych ffów przeperłnionych slashami! Znaczy się Rozporek Salazara Slytherina i kto leci na Dracona, a kto na galeona doczekały się małego braciszka Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam jeszcze bardziej... trochę nowych postaci dotą


Cóż... specjalnie dla drugoplanowych bohaterów... Z dawnych pojawiają się tylko Ron W., Draon M., Harry P., Syriusz B., Severus S., Marta J.

Ronald Weasley siedział za zasłoniętymi kurtynami 1 i płakał cicho nad swoim paskudnym życiem. Miał genialny plan porwania cudownego Draco Malfoy'a 2, ale niestety się on nie powiódł i teraz biedny rudzielec wciąż był sam. Poza tym musiał za to zapłacić miesięcznym szlabanem i powoli zaczął uznawać, że szlabany z Dumbledorem są dziwne. Niestety nie mógł porozmawiać na ten temat z Harrym, bo on, jak zwykle gdzieś zniknął. Nawet spec od szlabanów – Syriusz Black – za każdym razem, jak tylko pojawiał się w Hogwarcie, to znikał gdzieś w lochach.

Nagle te średnio sympatyczne myśli i szlochy Ronalda przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Było to dość dziwne, bo większość osób znajdowała się w pokoju wspólnym i nikt nie miał powodu by tu przychodzić.

Proszę – rzekł Ron, odsłaniając zas... kurtyny by zobaczyć, kto przyszedł.

I oniemiał z wrażenia.

1 Słowo „zasłonki" zostało mocno ograniczone w użyciu na specjalne życzenie jednego z bohaterów. Taki wysoki, czarnowłosy ze skłonnościami do sikania pod drzewo.

Nie. Nie Severus!

2 Szczegółowe informacje w „Kto leci na galeona, a kto na Dracona"

Kurz z nie sprzątanej podłogi przylgnął do zelówek zniszczonych butów mężczyzny.

Zakładaj płaszcz i wychodzimy – rzekł chłopak w czarnej kominiarce, a Ron posłusznie zaczął się szykować do wyjścia.

Różdżka wskazująca na jego gardło była dość dobrym argumentem za usłuchaniem rozkazu.

Jesteś pewien, że duchom wolno?

Ależ oczywiście! No, co ty, Nini, chyba się nie boisz?

Ja! Wypraszam sobie podobne insynuacje, Rdusiu...

No, to chodź!

Szybuj.

Jesteś zbyt dosłowny, Nini...

Ślady powoli idącego mężczyzny wyraźnie znaczyły jego wędrówkę do zniszczonej sypialni.

Kim jesteś? - spytał Ron, gdy wraz z napastnikiem przechodzili przez pusty (niewiadomo, jakim cudem) pokój wspólny.

Nie ważne, dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

Gdzie idziemy?

Nie ważne, dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

Ronald westchnął tylko i zaprzestał pytań. Znał się na porywaczach (sam był jednym dwa tygodnie temu) i wiedział, że czasem trzeba zostawić ich w świętym spokoju.

Uważaj na moją szyję, Rdusiu.

Pocałuję na zdrowie.

Zmęczony mężczyzna usiadł w kącie sypialni i oparł się o ścianę. Czuł się wyjątkowo słabo i niedobrze.

Sypialnia w lochach oświetlona była tylko ogniem buchającym w kominku i dwoma świecznikami ustawionymi po obu stronach łóżka. W imponującym łożu widać było trzy postacie.

Sylwetka leżąca pośrodku nagle usiadła, a pościel zsunęła się jej do poziomu pasa i tym samym ukazała Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Nie sądzicie, że powinniśmy iść na tą niby tajną imprezę organizowaną przez Dumbla?

Nie – mruknął jeden z mężczyzn ponownie wciągając Harry'ego Pottera pod kołdrę.

Siri ma rację - poparł drugi całkowicie znikając pod kołdrą.

Harry Potter jęknął głośno.

No cóż, z ojcem chrzestnym i nauczycielem nie należy się kłócić.

Święta prawda, panie Potter.

Penetracja nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu nieprzyjemna, gdy jest się duchem.

Tak, Rdusiu, taaaaaaaaak! – jęknął sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Och, Nini – zawtórował mu rezydent Slytherinu.

Chyba, że jest się człowiekiem i musi się na to patrzeć.

Bleee – jęknął Ronald Weasley.

Łeah – zawtórował mu jego porywacz, po czym wskazał inną drogę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Młody mężczyzna owinął się ciaśniej pelerynką pożyczoną od Pottera (leżała sobie spokojnie pod drzwiami komnat Severusa Snape'a) i zaczął śledzić Weasley'a i jakiegoś zamaskowanego chłopaka.

Ronald zdyszany przez ucieczkę od niewyżytych duchów wpadł wraz ze swym napastnikiem do sypialni we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Mało brakowało, a by nas gonili – mruknął jego porywacz i otarł pot z czoła, ściągniętą kominiarką.

Merlinie, oni nas widzieli! – krzyknął sir Nicholas, ubierając się.

No i? – mruknął Krwawy Baron wciąż leżąc na podłodze korytarza.

Zepsułeś mi opinię! – krzyknął rezydent Gryffindoru i odszybował w dal.

Gryfoni – burknął Baron.

COLIN!

Blondyn pod peleryną zaklął cicho, a blondyn w rogu sypialni tylko wytrzeszczył oczy.

Colin! To ty? Ale czemu? – jęknął zszokowany Ron.

No, bo ty ciągle jesteś tylko z Harrym Potterem, a ja też chciałem z tobą być i to w ogóle jest nie fair i to nie moja wina, że on jest we wszystkim lepszy...-tłumaczył się Creevey, a potem rzucił się na Weasley'a, przewracając go i całując.

Colin wsunął dłonie pod podkoszulkę Rona, jednocześnie całując jego kark i przyciskając ich krocza do siebie.

Czuł się, jak w niebie, wreszcie całował Ronusia!

I w tym momencie Weasley wyrwał mu się i wstał gwałtownie, patrząc na młodszego Gryfona z zaskoczeniem. W jednej chwili zapragnął stąd zniknąć, a w następnym ułamku sekundy już stał pod peleryną-niewidką, a Colin płakał na podłodze namawiając go do ukazania się.

Ach, Harry znowu go uratował! On chyba jednak coś do niego czuł! Gdy tylko oddalili się od sypialni i weszli do innego pokoju, Ron odwrócił się do przyjaciela i pocałował go namiętnie.

Harry Potter był w stanie ekstazy, ale niestety, nie zostałby światowym bohaterem, gdyby nie te przeklęte racjonalne myśli, które zawsze pojawiały się nie wtedy, gdy potrzeba.

Jesteście pewni, że mogę zostać, nie chciałbym wzbudzać paniki...

Severus Snape wysunął się spod kołdry i spojrzał w te piękne zielone oczy, zupełnie, jak wywar z ropuchy, jak eliksir na wzdęcia, jak...

Wszyscy są na imprezie u Dumbla, jak słusznie zauważyłeś.

Aha – mruknął Harry, patrząc na swojego nauczyciela i chwilowo ignorując ojca chrzestnego, który wykorzystywał chwilę spokoju na drzemkę regeneracyjną. – W takim razie wracaj pod kołdrę i kończ, co zacząłeś.

Severus tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i z radością przystąpił do wykonywania polecenia.

Ron właśnie brał udział w swoim najcudowniejszym pocałunku w życiu. Było sto razy lepiej niż z Colinem i nawet lepiej niż z Dumbledorem. Powoli otworzył oczy przygotowany na niesamowitą zieleń oczu najlepszego przyjaciela. Gotów przywitać go szczęśliwym uśmiechem spowodowanym tym, że jego spontaniczna inicjatywa pocałunku została odwzajemniona.

Szczęśliwy wyraz jego twarzy zastygł jednak, gdy zamiast zieleni spostrzegł srebro.

Colin? Spokojnie, Colin... nie przejmuj się tak bardzo – mruczał pocieszająco mężczyzna do tej pory ukryty w cieniu, przytulając łkającego nastolatka.

P-profesor Lupin? Wychodzi na to, że zostaliśmy sami...

Nie ma się czym przejmować, Colin...

Krwawy Baron wbrew pozorom miał uczucia. I właśnie zostały one zranione przez jakiegoś przeklętego Gryfona, którego usiłował uwieść od ponad stu lat...

Dobry Wieczór, Baronie Gordonie – rzekł nagle miły głos.

Dobry Wieczór, Marto – odparł Baron i dopiero nieco wytrzeszczone oczy nastolatki przypomniały mu, że wciąż jest kompletnie nagi. – Podoba się widok?

Wyjątkowo...

Doprawdy?

W końcu Nicholas nie jest jedynym Gryfonem na tym świecie. Na tamtym też nie.

Malfoy? – mruknął Ronald, który od czasu porwania się z blondynem nie widywał.

Mów mi Draco – mruknął Malfoy, któremu ten sposób przebywania z Weasley'em dużo bardziej podobał się niż porwanie, więc pocałował go ponownie.

Na szczęście Wrzeszcząca Chata miała kilka sypialń.

Colin Creavey oderwał usta od ust swojego byłego nauczyciela.

Wolę pana niż Weasley'a.

Cieszy mnie to – odparł z uśmiechem Remus.

I wtedy zza chmur wyszedł wyjątkowo okrągły księżyc.

Happy End?

He he he he... Mówicie, że jestem wredna? Ach, tak! Mówcie mi tak jeszcze... Jestem wredna, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy (niebieskie – prawda musi mieć niebieskie oczy), kogo obchodzi los Colina i Remusa? Hmm... Mam nadzieję, że Samantha jest za przyzwoita by to czytać... Znacie Sammie? Ech, to ta zołza, co pisze swoje Kiteski (to się nazywa reklama, choć obawiam się, że mało skuteczna, bo kto czyta te moje bzdury?).

No cóż... do zobaczenia :-) Pewnie powstaną jeszcze dalsze Absurdy w tym stylu, więc, jak ktoś ma pomysł na jakąś dziwną parę, to proszę się nie krępować i dać znać. ;) To samo dotyczy czyjegoś cierpienia na skutek braku jakiegoś bohatera, już ja mu wymyślę parę... -


End file.
